


Embedded

by citrussunscreen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu wants to have some fun. Right? Slight spoilers for Nirvana and Edoras arc. Natsu/Gray. For kimosumiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embedded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimosumiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimosumiko/gifts).



Title: Embedded

Rating: M

Warnings: OOC, PWP, slight spoilers for Nirvana arc and Edoras arc

Pairing: NatsuGray

Note: For kimosumiko and everyone else who was waiting. I’m so sorry for taking my time. xD I had written like 200words...and then stopped...and just today, I decided to finish it all in one go, which may be why the ficc seems a little broken and, just a tad short. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail

 

_Slowly, Gray opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times so that his eyes could quickly adapt to the brightness of the room. His head felt groggy. The first thing the dark haired mage noticed was that he couldn’t move his arms, and it did not take long to realise that he couldn’t move his leg either. Rather, his heel was digging into his thigh, and he just knew that they were tied together._

_“Oh? You wake rather fast”_

_Gray quickly sends a glare towards the direction of the voice. “Natsu!”_

_“Hm?” Natsu quirks an eyebrow, he stretches a piece of silky black cloth in his hands before placing it beside the bed, “what is it?”_

_“You! What is the meaning of this!?” Gray demands, voice rising, he shakes his bound limbs for emphasis._

_“Just wanted to have some fun with you and your naked skin”, the salamander grinned brightly, as if he had won the lottery._

_Gray looks to see what Natsu means by ‘naked skin’ and growls when he sees that he really is naked._

_“Perhaps being an exhibitionist for such a long time has dulled your senses” Natsu teases, running a finger down Gray’s torso before grabbing the other’s manhood, stroking slowly before suddenly increasing the speed._

_“What!? No! Stop!” Gray protests, his face pained._

_Natsu merely smirks, “Hm? What’s wrong?”_

_“This isn’t the kind of relationship I want with you”, Gray spat, staring at Natsu in the eye_

_Shrugging, Natsu licked his lips, “I want it though” before he leaned down and bit Gray’s chin, his fingers still working on pleasuring the man beneath him, “plus, I’m sure the Gray in Edoras would love this”_

_Groaning, Gray shuddered, wishing that his limbs were not tied, wishing that Natsu would stop talking. He didn’t want to think too much about the Edoras him. To think that the Edoras him and the Edoras Natsu were on such good terms, it pained his head to even think of how that worked._

_“Feel good?” Natsu asks, his fingers never stopped to rest, one hand still stroking Gray’s erection, the other hand caressing soft skin, tweaking nipples._

_Scrunching his eyes, Gray did not answer. He could feel tears pricking the end of his eyes. The immense pleasure coursing through his veins pumped his heart faster and faster._

_“Why don’t you open your eyes and look at me?” Natsu suggests to Gray, his fingers trailing softly over closed eyelids._

_Shaking his head, Gray refused to open his eyes. He didn’t need to look to know what kind of expression Natsu was wearing. That dead serious and passionate expression he wears every time his blood boils. The unlimited potential of the dragon slayer, it scared him just a little._

_Blinking, Natsu sighed softly and reached over for the piece of silky black cloth he had placed next to the bed earlier, “I’ll aid you”, Natsu murmured into Gray’s ear before he wrapped the cloth around Gray’s forehead, tying a knot on the side and then slipping the silk down so that it covered Gray’s eyes._

_“A small blindfold shouldn’t hurt”, Natsu told himself when Gray didn’t respond to his actions._

_Softly caressing Gray’s cheek, Natsu lets go of Gray’s erection to memorise soft skin and curves. He could feel the other shudder with each trailing touch._

_“I never knew you were one for bondage”, Gray manages to gasp as his body involuntarily reacts to Natsu’s searing warm touch._

_“Just for you”, Natsu whispers into Gray’s ear, dipping his tongue inside the curves of Gray’s ear and licking gently._

_There was something to being blindfolded as opposed to just closing his eyes. To know that a silk cloth could obscure his vision like that, Gray felt impossibly shaken. To know that he now had no control over his vision, Gray felt impossibly nervous. And if to Gray, Natsu actually used his brain, he’d wonder if Natsu was deliberately inflicting small amounts of fear into him._

_“Let me embed my scent in you” Natsu bites on Gray’s ear, his hands sprawled across Gray’s naked chest._

_Gray does not say anything. It wasn’t like he had  a choice, being tied up naked on Natsu’s bed. Totally helpless. Totally shameful._

_Natsu licks his lips before licking Gray’s lips, “perhaps I should gag you, Gray.”_

_Gray scoffs._

_“But there’s no point, since you don’t talk anyway.” Natsu smiles in anticipation, “and I’d love to hear you moan.”_

_Gray decides that he really hates the way Natsu talks. Really hates it._

_Natsu’s suddenly intruding fingers force their way through Gray’s entrance, forcing the ice mage to bite his lips and to think of anything but reality._

_Watching Gray twitch, Natsu smiles. There was something strangely fun about seeing a docile blindfolded Gray. It was different, but Natsu liked it._

_Finally whimpering, Gray opens his eyes to glare at Natsu only to find that he was still blindfolded, his limbs still bound, restricting him from any big movements. His heart raced as he finally thought about Natsu’s fingers, slowly embedding inside of him. It was painful._

_“What’s wrong, Gray?” Natsu asks rhetorically, almost innocently, “not used to this?” Natsu takes a glance at Gray’s now open mouth and furrowed eyebrows and smiles, “don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re use to it.”_

_Gray could feel himself sweat as Natsu continued with his ministrations. He wondered, just briefly if he were dreaming again._

_Gently, Natsu traces the scar on Gray’s forehead with his free hand before he pulls his other fingers out of Gray’s puckered hole. The salamander leans in to place soft kisses on Gray’s chin, moving to caress pale cheeks. Natsu kissed the blindfold before he kissed the scar on Gray’s forehead._

_He felt like crying with Natsu’s considerate and kind touches._

_It wasn’t slow or too painful when Natsu pushed his erection into Gray. It was numbing. Gray found himself thinking of nothing, nothing but the sound of the clock on the wall going ‘tick tick’._

_Letting out a length groan, Gray was finding it hard to deny the pleasure he was receiving amongst the pain as Natsu showered him with sweet nothings as he started to move. Natsu’s skin was burning his soul. He could hear the other’s breath ghost over his own skin, he could feel Natsu’s heartbeat synchronise with his own._

_Gray wondered what kind of relationship they were in now._

_Natsu’s hands kept on touching, stroking, caressing. Gray shuddered each time he thought about what he can say to Natsu, wondering why he hadn’t tried harder to stop the fire mage._

_“Stop thinking”, Natsu growled, his hands immediately cupping Gray’s cheeks, he stared straight into Gray’s face, knowing that even though Gray can’t see him, he can sense Natsu’s intense gaze. “Just feel.”_

_With that, Natsu’s hands gripped Gray’s hips tightly, tight enough to leave bruises as he pushed his own erection harder and faster into Gray, ignoring the ice mage’s erection that was rubbing against his stomach._

_Gray’s toes and fingers curled as Natsu embedded him over and over with passion and force he never knew Natsu could apply to such situations. His breath hitched and he was moaning, yet he couldn’t hear himself. His head felt like it had cracked, he could see stars behind the blindfold. And before he could even register what was happening, Gray had released, leaving his body feeling even more lethargic than before._

 

“Erza, what are you reading?” Wendy asked, her eyes glowing innocently at the sight of a book that Erza would read with so much interest.

Hastily closing the book, Erza looked up, a serious expression on her face, “do me a favour, Wendy”

Wendy smiled sweetly, “sure” _even though you didn’t even ask if I wanted to..._

“Go tell Lucy and Lisana to get me Natsu and Gray”, Erza smirked to herself

Slowly, Wendy nodded before she daringly asked, “why?”

Erza frowned, giving the new member of Fairy Tail a contemplative look, “you’re too young to know, Wendy.”

Accepting Erza’s reasoning, Wendy went off to pass the message on to Lucy. The young dragon slayer wondered what would await the fire and ice mage, but decided that it couldn’t be anything bad when she heard Erza muttering to herself, something about a ‘blindfold’.

 


End file.
